


Demonic Tendencies Ch 1

by OneEyedCorvus



Series: Demonic Tendencies [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedCorvus/pseuds/OneEyedCorvus
Summary: A Teen Titans extended fanfic about a social shut in that happens upon raven in a bar. After reading his mind, Raven takes him back to her room so their smexy demonic adventures can ensue.





	Demonic Tendencies Ch 1

[Author's note]{while this is a teen titans fanfic it takes place after all involved characters are at least 20 years old} 

It was past midnight. After I got home from work my roommate forced me to come to the bar with him. Evidently I needed to get out more. Of course it wasn't long before he was wasted and partying with some of his friends. I never expected much, bars were such inane places. So there I was, cradling my over expensive cider when I glanced up at the clock. In the corner of my eye I saw a woman shrouded in a dark indigo hood that seemed familiar. I glanced over and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw raven. What was a superhero doing here of all places? And why was she alone? I finished my drink and decided I would try and make my night interesting. 

I walked over to her table, somewhat unsure of what to say. I sat down across from her and she looked at me for a second before speaking with no uncertain amount of malaise 

"So what brings you to my table". 

Now I knew what to say, I grinned and spoke 

"You're the most interesting person here. Now why would Rachel Roth be at a bar". 

She shrugged. 

"The other titans think I need to get out more, personally I just think Starfire and Nightwing don't like hearing demonic rituals while copulating"

“Well look over there” I gestured at my roommate and his buddies. They were laughing and attempting to converse, but they kept slurring their words and talking at each other.

“That is what I was supposed to take part in tonight, I'd say you have it easier”

“Your friends look like they're having fun” she chuckled. She unclipped her hood, setting it aside.

“So, fellow loner, what's your name?”

The alcohol must have been getting to me, because as soon as she took off her cloak, revealing her skintight leotard and I got a little... excited. Shifting around awkwardly I replied.

“It's Joseph”

She immediately knew something was up. She looked down at my growth and grinned as she placed her hand on my head. Suddenly all my fantasies and fetishes flashed through my mind. I knew what just happened and fear spread across my face. She got an evil look on her face, I could have sworn her eyes turned red.

"you have just about everything in there don't you?"

I was lost for words. She knew EVERYTHING. My only hope was she wouldn't tell anybody. I already had enough trouble getting along with people without being branded the most depraved sicko a person has ever seen. A dark cloud formed around us and we were suddenly in a dark room with candles books and pentagrams everywhere. She threw her cloak on the bed and sat on the end of it as she crossed her legs, revealing her voluptuous thighs, and put her hands on her knee. With a little smirk on her face she asked. 

"Do you want to do all of it?"

Suddenly realizing what she meant. I got an evil look on my face as well, I didn't have to hide myself with her. Tonight was going to be the first night I spent with a woman, and the first time in my life that I didn't feel like a freak.

"Do you think you can handle me? I'm going to get even worse once I get a taste."

"I'm counting on it” she said with a smirk

”so where do you want to begin?" 

"You've seen everything, you decide."

She chanted an incantation, and the room changed from dark and demonic to white and angelic. Most of the room changed to clouds and the furniture changed to white with gold filigree. Our clothes changed too. Her leotard was now the dress of a Greek goddess with a golden crown around her forehead, showcasing the ruby on her forehead. As for myself I wore a dark cloak reminiscent of Raven's. She looked up wistfully, her eyes pleading she walked towards me. throwing her arms over my shoulders, she leaned into a deep, gentle kiss. Putting my hands on the small of her back, I pulled her to me. Rather than a soft stomach, my average member met a throbbing elephant at least twice it's size. Unfazed, in between kisses I asked.

"Is that real?"

Leaning back, her evil grin returned and she replied.

"Magic is great isn't it?" 

She chanted something again. The black shirt and pants I had under the robe changed to her skin tight leotard. My hips and chest ballooned, my facial features became more feminine, my dark red hair grew long and flowing. One of her drawers opened and a stick of purple lipstick flew threw the air stroking my lips gently. The only thing masculine that remained was my member. After sizing my new appearance up she bit her bottom lip. 

"You have to see this"

She rolled her tall mirror over and showed me what I looked like. I looked like an Amazonian goddess, tall with broad shoulders with a figure to match. Her azarathian belt hung on my hips naturally and it felt amazing. I put my hand on my hip and posed for the mirror, feeling myself up a bit and biting my finger. 

"Holy crap I'm turning myself on. I know which fantasy we are doing tonight but you're going to have to show me what it feels like for a girl here one of these days." Rubbing the base of my cock like a clit.

"I thought it would be funny to make you into a woman before making you into a man." She chuckled.

As she crept behind me' feeling my up everywhere but my member. I bit my lip and closed one of my eyes as her fingers ran up my thighs, over my stomach and breasts, groping me, teasing me. She kissed my neck and shivers went down my spine. As she held me closer the elephant began to prod my back. As it lay flat against my busom I could feel her heartbeat. I was aching for it to be inside me, to feel her warmth spread throughout my body. 

"Please" I moaned, "I can't wait any longer"

She withdrew and I collapsed to my knees, shivering in anticipation. She walked to the end of her bed, dropped her dress on the floor, sat down, and spread her legs.

"I think you know what comes first" she said, licking her lips.

Still shivering I crawled over to her and supported myself by putting my hands on her thighs. Upon contact with her skin, my shaking stopped. Faced with a huge throbbing cock I got a goofy smile on my lips and breathed in deeply. It's scent overpowering my instincts, my eyes lit up with desire. Looking up at Raven with her evil grin I brought my lips to the base of her dick and ran my tongue along the base all the way to the tip. The salty taste emboldened me as I locked my lips over the tip, bobbing my head up and down while circling my tongue around as much length as I could. Raven's grin began to falter, but I knew I still needed to do more. For a moment I paused, grabbing her ass and arcing my back, I pulled her as deep down my throat as I could. I couldn't quite take it all the first time so I pulled her out of my mouth, took a deep breath, and pulled her all the way down to the base. She held my head down and began to moan as her cock began to twitch and I was filled with the creamy satisfaction of a job well done. After taking a moment to relish her orgasm, she began to stroke my hair as I slid her slowly out of my throat, tracing my tongue along her scrotum so I wouldn't miss a drop. Breathing through my nose, I paused at the tip to suck the remaining reward out. After savoring it's bitter taste I stood up and kissed Raven, sharing my gift with her. She enthusiastically accepted, leaving some for me we both swallowed. The smell still permeating our nostrils as we made out and cuddled Side by side. My member was still restless. But it could wait. This haze I was in was exquisite. While rubbing her stomach I whispered into her ear.

"How was that for our first blow job?"

With a satisfied/smug look on her face she replied. 

"Just magical."

She turned to face me with a slim smile on her face. She grabbed my ass and asked.

"Ready to get fucked by a demon?"

My eyes lit up and with an excited smile on my lips I replied

"I think you know the answer to that" and bit my lip.

Before I knew it She had grabbed my left hand and rotated on top of me. Her re-inflated member sitting on top of mine, highlighting the difference in size and how deep she would be in me. She grabbed my forearms and pinned them down slipping her tongue into my mouth. Sticking my tongue out as she suckled my upper lip, my bottom lip hung open letting her tongue dance around inside my mouth. Removing her tongue from my mouth yet hanging out of her own she retreated, beginning to prepare my anal cavity for what was to cum. She ripped the bottom of the leotard and with carnal desire her tongue lapped at the entrance and forced it's way inside. I closed my eyes and felt a slowly building pleasure as her tongue played inside my ass. After a few lavish moments, she removed her tongue to jam two lube slathered fingers inside as far as they would reach. She felt around, exploring, and then she found my prostate.

"Hey Josey"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Ready to have your first anal orgasm?"

I tried to answer, but she had already started slamming her fingers into my prostate. The pleasure that had built up exploded throughout my body over and over I moaned as I came all over myself. I laid there in a stupor as my warm cum quickly became cold and drizzled down the sides of my chest and face. I was so distracted I didn't even notice Ravens fingers pullout. Until the tip of her cock touched my newly made pussy. 

"W-wait Raven, I'm still recover-"

She grabbed my hips and slammed all 9 inches inside in an instant.

"Iiiiiiiiiiingggggg"

The pain was intense but I kept moaning as the pleasure outweighed it. I could feel the throbbing of her cock warming my whole body as my cock continued to leak juices from the tip. It felt like I couldn't stop cumming. Her hands massaged my ass, helping squeeze my anal cavity even more around the length of her dick. Her face was fierce as she continued to pound me with unreserved ferocity. My balls began to ache as they ran dry but Raven wouldn't stop. Her eyes had turned red. She came and I felt her hot seed fill me, pushing deeper as she continued to fuck me senselessly. I began to drown in the pleasure and pain and I began to plead and scream.

"Rav-en!-wait!-nnnngh"

But she couldn't hear me. She came a second time. Her cock still hard I could feel the cum rising through my intestines as she came again, and again, and again. Cum came rising up my throat I tasted the cum and stomach acid in my mouth and I started to cough.

Despite the pain and uneasiness. Sheer pleasure radiating throughout my body kept a twitching grin on my face. 

Raven's eyes returned to normal and delivered one last thrust. Leaning forward with a somber look on her face she spoke.

“How was it?”

After taking a moment to catch my breath. I replied with fire in my eyes.

"Fucking amazing"

We stayed like that for a moment, and when she pulled out of me she did it slowly, inch by inch. I was so overcome with sensation that I just sat there as Raven waved her hand, returning the room to normal, she wiped me off and conjured some pajamas for me. Indigo of course. After she finished cleaning the rest of the mess she hung up her cloak, slipped into bed, and embraced me as I slept. My dreams were unusually calm that night.


End file.
